Love Conquers All
by xSuiLover231x
Summary: Sakura's the new girl, struggling to find her place in Konoha high while trying to get through her final years without trouble. And then comes Sasuke Uchiha. Rated M for later chaps. ;
1. Welcome to Konoha High Sort Of

**A/N:_ Okay, This story will be more than a One shot. That's right, It's gonna be an actual story. I was sitting around with my cousin and she came across my fanfiction and "fell in love" with my stories and it all ended with a request. _**

**_Enjoy xx_**

* * *

><p>Moving to a new town is always hard. Especially for the first time when you've lived somewhere with close friends, crushes, and dreams. Most all coming to end during a move. Honestly, the thought of moving didn't bother me, it would be starting fresh, but there was one thing in my mind that made me stumble in thoughts. A new school.<p>

"Welcome to Konoha High" The principle, Tsunade, shook my hand as a welcome. "I ensure you that you'll enjoy your next few years on the way to graduation here, Miss..."

I shook her hand back and smiled. "Sakura, my name is Sakura Haruno."

"Ah yes, Welcome Miss Haruno."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Find your first class alone. How hard could that be? _I thought.

I walked down corridor after corridor, finding myself in panic as the bell had already rung, ten minutes ago. Clearly, I wasn't going to impress the teachers here with this kind of start.

Another corridor, leading to a dark stairwell going up. I silently walked up, gripping the railing tighter as I prayed it was leading me somewhere. When I reached the top, it was nothing but a door. I reached for the knob and opened it to open air. My eyes squinted tight, the sudden burst of light was too much, I was in a greenhouse with varieties of flowers.

"Who are you, pinky?" A girl's stuck up voice yelled.

I re opened my eyes to find her standing their, her deep red hair hung up in a pony tail and hung over her black framed glasses. Her clothes seemed unappropriated for this school, even if it was her uniform. The buttons weren't fully done up, exposing the top lace of her bra and her skirt was ripped shorter than normal.

I shook my head into focus on words. "Um.. I'm new here.. I'm trying to find class 2102?"

"Well you're going the wrong way"

I turned to leave, but a hand stopped me. Her hand. "You know, New boys and girls get a special welcoming around here"

"Let me go or I'll scream."

She laughed, flipping something opened in her hand "Sorry, Pinky, No one is gonna hear you if you scream." She ran a hand through my long pink locks. "You know, I think you need a hair cut, I don't want to lose an audience from the guys here who like the long hair"

I jerked away, only resulting to her fist across my cheek, causing me to fall to the floor with her pinning me with her foot and getting a grip on my hair, beginning to cut it all off horribly. I screamed for help, hoping she wasn't right and someone, _anyone_ would come.

"Karin, get off her now." A deep voice came from the stairwell.

She dropped her knife, along with all the hair that she cut off. "Hello, Sasuke. Here for a hit? Or something more"

I looked up as her grip loosened, finding myself locked in the onyx orbs of a tall, raven haired man. Well, he did look older than me and the girl, Karin, but who knew. His pale, muscular features made him look hot, almost like a god.

"I said, get off her. Now leave"

"Hmph, no fun today as usual, Sasuke"

Karin looked at him with a hint of fury before walking out the door, leaving me with a stranger with a dangerous smirk across his face.

* * *

><p>Yes, It's short.. I rushed a little through this one, but the next chapters will be longer, I promise!<p>

RnR Please


	2. Change

I stared at him in silence. He stood there with his hands in his pockets, letting the door close behind him with a slam, never taking his eyes off me in the mess of hair on the floor.

"New?"

I looked at him, nodding hesitantly. Flinching back as he took a step forward towards me.

He stopped. "Hn, I'm not going to hurt you."

"How should I know?" I spat, feeling tears coming to my eyes. "You might do just as bad or worse than her, even if I do ask a simple question!"

He smirked "Hn, so annoying."

Shakily, I rose to my feet. My gaze locked on the raven haired boy, narrowing my eyes on him.

_How was I annoying?_

I gathered my bag, which was tossed across the greenhouse under a table full of roses.

"Here," a rose appeared in my view , placing it between my fingers, being careful of it's thorns. "My name's Sasuke Uchiha, I'll see you around, Pinky"

He turned to leave and began walking "It's Sakura."

"Hn" was all he said and he was gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Time seemed like an eternity, but I found myself home hours later from being stuck in the greenhouse. I would find my way to class tomorrow, help or not.

I opened the front door and stepped inside, trying to be quiet as possible to not allow my presence to be known to my mother, who was in the kitchen.

"Welcome home, Sakura dear. How was your first day?" Her voice came, as I was half way to my room.

I tensed, "I-it was fine..I've had better.."

"Sakura! What happened to your hair?" She screamed, she was in the door way of the kitchen.

"Oh this? I uh.. I accidently got caught up in something and they told me the only way to get free from it was to cut it..." I lied.

"Did they have to cut it all? Your hair was so beautiful long.. Now it's all shaggy and uneven"

I sighed, "I know, Mom."

She smiled, "I know, come with me to the bathroom. I'll fix it up."

In less than an hour, she put down her scissors.

My mom placed a hand on my shoulder and turned me to the mirror."See? Perfect!"

I eyed my self in the mirror with awe. The shaggy mess was gone and transformed into a cuter spiky kind of cut, but it wasn't too short and not too long. I had to give it to my mom, even though she's not exactly the 'motherly' type because of her job of a all night stripper and exotic dancer, she did alright.

Yes, my mom worked her nights on the hard laps of men. She put her beautiful features to work, to her, it was the only way she could get in the money in after she dropped out of school at fifteen, pregnant with me.

I always wondered who my father was, maybe I got my large forehead from him and the pinky hair. The only similarities between me and my mother were the lightly greened eyes. She had a rich brown from the roots to the tip of her hair and a small forehead unlike myself, but she was beautiful, with or without the heavy makeup.

I hugged her, "Thanks, mom"

"Ah, it was nothing" She smiled, hugging me back.

I always knew, no matter what happened in our lives, we'd always get through it together. We were all we had...

For now.

* * *

><p>Gah! Again, i apologize for this short chapter. I had a long drive home and ideas were just spilling outta my head but clearly not enough seeming I didn't write them down as they came! Next Chapter I swear I will sit and make myself work to the bone and write up a decent Chapter in lenght.<p>

But for now, RnR please!

Help me out fanfiction friends! :D

xx


	3. Party

"Welcome students! To the second day back from the summer vacation" Mr. Iruka yelled over the chatting students. "It appears we have a new student, Miss Haruno."

"Oh, look. Pinky found her way"

I looked up to find Karin, the girl from yesterday with the knife. Rage boiled up inside me, juts screaming at me to set things straight, but I wouldn't, not with this crowd.

"Miss Haruno, you can go sit next to Miss Yamanaka, up in the third row."

He gestured me towards the empty seat next to the pale blonde hair who studied me with her pearly eyes. I shuffled into my seat and settled in, attempting to focus but instead found a note scribbled on a piece of paper on my desk.

_Where you from? _

I looked over to find the blonde gesturing towards the paper. I nodded and wrote back; _Suna_

I passed it back, and in no time, getting it back. _Oh, small town girl. I've seen worse looking so you're not too bad._

_What's that suppose to mean? _

She arched a fine brow at the paper before writing back; _You have a big ass forehead, but you're pretty so I'll let you hang around with me._

_And like you don't look like a damn pig. _I wrote annoyingly.

Moments passed before the note appeared on my desk. _I like you're attitude._ _My name's Ino, we should get along just fine._

XxXxXxXxXxX

After two long dragging classes, I found myself being dragged around by Ino through the cafeteria, grabbing our lunches and a table. Students stared at the blonde and she sped around with her arms linked around mine as if she knew me her whole life. I didn't mind, I had someone who wasn't threatening me like Karin had.

We sat there and talked about the little things, likes, dislikes, favourite show, movies, gossip and shopping. Only silencing ourselves to trade phone numbers. I passed the phone back to the laughing girl across the table and looked among the crowded cafeteria to find the familiar pair of onyx orbs along the wall with a group of guys, watching me.

"Um.. Ino?"

She looked up, passing back my phone. "Hm?"

"Sasuke Uchiha.. What's his business around here?"

She arched a brow and sighed "Don't get interested in him, hun. He's the type to love a girl and just drop her when she wants commitment. Every girl knows that except the slutty clique."

My face flushed "Oh.."

"Cheer up, Sakura." The blonde chirped happily "There are plenty guys around here, come to think of it.. We should go to my friend, Naruto's party tonight! You're bound to find a guy there!"

I bit down on my lip "I don't know, Ino... I'm not exactly the party type, I don't even have propre clothing for a party"

"I can tell, but loosen up a bit! You can borrow some of my clothes and still have a great time and find a guy"

I nodded, knowing I would never win against this girl.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"How about this?" she pulled out the seventh dress from her closet.

It was a short faded green cocktail dress, with a swirling pattern flowing down the bodice. It was not too long and finally, not too short like the past dresses she had shown me. After a few final touches, we were off.

We arrived at a middle class house, crowded with teens dancing on the balcony and down on the veranda to the busting music from inside. It was easy to see who was drunk and sober from the staggering.

Ino dragged me inside, stopping at the door to be greeted by a blonde with a wide grin.

"Ino, you came! And you brought, Sakura, is it?"

I nodded, as Ino laughed at my shyness "She's a tad bit shy, Naruto. Her first day wasn't exactly what you'd expect"

"But I thought today was her first day? Oh well, tell me later in the party, I got things to attend to!"

After we watched him disappear into the mob of partying teens we walked into the living room, grabbing ourselves a drink and sit down with the less likely sober teens. I looked around the room, recognising faces I've seen in around the school yard while being dragged around like a pet. They all seemed to be comfortable here, leaving me to be the only person who felt lost.

"Well, look who's at a party"

I looked over and found Sasuke, plopping himself down next to be on the couch.

"Sasuke! She won't be a toy, get that through your mind!" Ino yelled over the music.

He eyed Ino carefully "Hn, relax Ino, I won't hurt your little pet."

"Good!"

He rolled his eyes, "So, I see you fixed your hair."

I blushed as his hands ran through my locks of what was left "Oh, um, yeah I did"

"Hn, it suits you" He smirked.

My heart flew "T-thanks"

"Want to go outside?"

"I, uh ~"

"Sakura! Hey," I looked up to find Naruto "How are you finding Konoha? Oh hey, Sasuke"

He narrowed his eyes on the blonde "Hn, Dobe"

I smiled, trying not to laugh at Naruto's grin. "Oh, It's been alright so far"

He chuckled "That's good, I see you've met Teme, I mean, Sasuke!"

I nodded, looking over at Sasuke, who sat there staring between Naruto and I "He's been rather friendly to me since I got here"

He looked over at Sasuke, muttering something too low for me to hear.

"Sakura! It's eleven!" I heard Ino yell "We need to get home like, now or else my mom is gonna be one scary person"

I jumped to my feet "I thought you said she's cool with it!"

"Yes, well I happen to forget that she hates me being at parties since I came home drunk last time! Just shut up and Come on!"

* * *

><p>Okay, I'm a little happier about this Chapter.. It's 4:23 AM and I had an Idea at 2 AM so I jumped out of my bed and grabbed my laptop seeming I couldn't sleep at all. So I hope you enjoy this chapter :)<p>

Well I'm off to bed! Sluee! xx

p.s... If you have any requests on what you hope/think should happen in later chapters please, do request. I'll take em and attempt to fit them into my story :)


	4. Get In The Car

"Mom?" Ino called into the dark house "I don't think she's home yet"

We walked into the house and plopped ourselves onto the couch lazily, flipping on the TV to _Much Music_.

"So..." Ino mumbled, "How did you really meet Sasuke anyway?"

I looked over at the semi drunk girl, "He's the one who got Karin off my back, when she chopped most my hair off..."

"Damn, what did he ask you to repay him with? Hand job? BJ?"

My eyes widened "What? Nothing! Why, would he have asked me to?"

"Normally" She slurred "Like I said before, he's the type to love and run, but... he acts odd around you, but I can't quite put a finger on it why.."

"Ino, you're drunk" I sang

She laughed "and I'm gonna be sick!"

We laughed, me assuming she was kidding, when she jumped to her feet and ran to her nearest bathroom.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Good morning, Girls" Ino's mom chimed, watching us come down the stairs from the kitchen "Sakura, how do you like your eggs?"

"Oh, it's alright Ms. Yamanaka. I'm just going to go home and help around the house with my mom"

She looked at me worryingly, "You sure, hun?"

I nodded before exiting out the door.

Twelve blocks later, The streets became less and less familiar. My house was in the slums of town, but not this one.

"Damn it!" I yelled, turning into another dark alleyway. Frustrated, I walked into it, hoping to get somewhere.

"Lost, are we?" A voice purred with a tone that sent chills upward on my spine.

"Um, not really.." I lied, turning to face the red haired man, who stared seductively at me with dark eyes.

"Well" He stepped towards me "You aren't from around here, and I'm the one who would know that"

I turned away to leave, but collided front body first into the brick wall. His hand came around my mouth, while the other moved around my body, his knee travelling between my legs, leaving me trapped. His hand began to trace downward, fiddling with my belt, while he released my mouth to grasp my breast tightly, causing me to let out a moan. I already knew, what was building up in his pants, when he pushed his front against my ass.

He chuckled "So, the girl likes it, no stopping me now"

Tears formed in my eyes, as he ripped my shirt from my body. "Please, don't do this!"

"Too bad, honey. You're mine" He groaned into my ear before slapping my behind, hard.

I screamed, hoping someone would come like Sasuke had that day. The only response, his fist against my stomach.

"Shut up!" He yelled furiously "No one needs to interrupt us!"

"Too bad, someone already has." A familiar voice came from the entrance of the alley. "Sakura? Is that you?"

The guy winced "S-Sasuke? This girl belongs to you? I'm sorry man, I had no idea... Just don't put a bad word in about me to your bro. We cool?"

"Hn," Sasuke narrowed his eyes "Just get lost, Sasori and Itachi won't know about this."

Watching Sasori shuffle out, Sasuke turned his gaze on me, studying my exposed body.

He sighed, pulling off his hoodie "Here, I'll... get your home.."

I pulled it over my shoulders, "You know him?"

"Hn, through my brother but that doesn't matter, get in the car and we'll get you cleaned up"

He walked me towards his two door car, it looks old, but it was only the dirt that crusted into the black paint.

He opened the door to an empty leather seat "Get in"

"How do I know you won't hurt me.." I asked shakily

"Hn, I haven't done anything to hurt you the last time I saved your ass, now did I?"

I sighed, and slid in.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Why are you even here?" He asked, breaking the long term silence in the car as he drove.

I kept my eyes glued to the window's view,"I was over Ino's and I tried to get home on my own.. Worse Mistake of my life.."

I began to sob, falling forward as the car came to a sudden stop in another alley. I could see Sasuke, moving towards me in the mirror.

"Sakura... Please don't cry. You're safe now..." He whispered, putting an arm around my shoulders.

I cried into his black _3Oh!3_ Tee, "How do I know that? I've been getting in the worse situations, being saved by a total stranger and now I'm in his car!"

"Hn, total stranger, am I?" He smirked "How about I fix that?"

I sniffed, "H-How..."

"You, me, tomorrow night. I don't care where we go, just as long as we change the whole total stranger thing. Sound good?"

I looked at the Uchiha, the look in his eyes made him seem... serious.

"S-sure"

He pulled back and smirked in my direction, before looking down in his lap playing with something in his hands. _My_ cell phone.

"How did you.."

He chuckled, placing my phone in my waiting hands. "You have no Idea how low you put your guard down around me"

"Just get me home" I muttered "Please"

**XxXxXxXxX**

We pulled into my driveway. I noticed my mom's car wasn't here, probably working, it was 10 p.m..

"This is your house?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah.. Not what you'd expect, right?"

He chuckled, "You act like... normal, nothing like a slum girl. No offense"

I laughed "None taken.. I hear that a lot."

"Hn, well, I better get going. My brother will be pissed"

I nodded and opened the door, his hand stopped me.

"Sakura, If you.. If you ever get in a situation like those times again. You have my number, just remember that"

I smiled, "Thank you, Sasuke"

"Hn" was all he said before letting me go.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I flipped open the phone to find text messages unread.

**Ino:**

**-Did you get home?**

**-Sakura?**

**-Okay, if you don't answer by midnight, I'm calling the cops to find you.**

**Sakura:**

**-I'm fine, Ino. Sasuke found me and offered me a ride home.**

**Ino:**

**-OMG, Did he hurt you? I want the details like, now.**

**Sakura****: **

**-Can this wait til morning? **

**Ino:**

**-Fine, but FIRST thing you wake up. You better give me some details.**

* * *

><p>I reeeaally hope you enjoyed this chapter!:)<p>

What do you think will happen during SasuSaku's 'date' next chapter? hehe, Stay Tuned! :D

xx


	5. The 'Date'

I woke up, staring oddly at the ceiling. My mind boggled over yesterday's events. Why was he always the one to save me? Why am I so nervous of going to be with him tonight?

My phone buzzed;

**Ino: **

**-Helloooo! I want details, it's been keeping me upp!**

**Sakura:**

**-Good Morning, Ino... Meet **_**Ichiraku**_**'s café in a few?**

**Ino:**

**Okaay! :D**

I placed my phone down on my night stand and walked towards my closet. I browsed through my collection of clothing, only pulling out a black _Skillet_ tee and a pair of white shorts. I stripped off my night clothes and began humming, I didn't know what but it seemed catchy.

I walked around the house, searching for a set of keys to my old jeep, I grabbed them and stormed out the door.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"So, some guy tried to like, rape you and you happen to be strolling on Uchiha property and Sasuke comes along and scares him?... How cute, saving his little cherry"

I blushed, staring over at the blonde across the table. "I don't belong to him, even if he asked to me to go on a date tonight..."

Her face brightened, "A Date?"

"Well.." I looked down at my feet, embarrassed "I don't think I could call it a date, really.. He just wants us to get to know each other, instead of being total strangers to each other.."

She laughed, still chewing on her chocolate dip doughnut and winked, "Sounds like a date to me, Uchiha style!"

"Ino, weren't you the one who told me to stay away from him?"

She tilted her face and smiled "Yes, but like I told you in my drunken state. He's different around you. He cares about you."

I sighed, "Are you sure, you still aren't drunk?"

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

I paced around my room, feeling more and more nervous about my night out with the Uchiha. Yes, I wanted to get to know him but, part of me wanted _him_. I didn't understand what it was about him, even if I had just met him. Was I falling for him?

I shook it off my mind when my blackberry buzzed on my night stand;

**Sasuke:**

**-Can I pick you up at 7?**

My heart fluttered;

**Sakura:**

**-Sure, where we going? **

**-If you don't mind me asking..**

**Sasuke:**

**-You'll see, Sakura.**

I squealed in excitement, the turned to panic as my clock beamed, 6:30.

**XxXxXxXxX**

It was exactly seven when the door bell rung. I forced myself not to run as I went to answer, trying to show my excitement.

I smiled as I opened the door to his famous smirk "Hey"

"Hn, you ready?"

"Of course"

We walked towards the car and I slipped in as he opened the passenger door for me. He walked around and got in, without a word.

"Um.. Sasuke?.. Where are we going?"

He looked over at me, holding something out in his hand, a blind fold. "Put this over your eyes"

I eyes him worryingly; "Wha... What's this for?"

He chuckled "To cover your eyes, I don't want to spoil the surprise"

I sighed, taking the blindfold from his hand. Before placing it over my eyes, he stopped me; "Sakura... I won't do anything so... harsh, I promise."

I gave a short smile and nodded, before placing it over my eyes.

It was silent in the car, even with the radio playing Skillet's _The Last Night_. No one spoke. Sasuke just drove and I sat there, fiddling with my thumbs in my lap.

We took what seemed to be the fifteenth turn and stopped. He cut the car's engine off, and undid his seatbelt without a word and got out. Seconds later, mine was open and I could hear his breath close to my ear.

"Sasuke?" I gasped

"Hn, you can take off the blind fold now." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

My hands reached behind my head and untied the blindfold as calm as I could. My eyes flinched closed to adjust to the sudden light. Slowly, I picked out Sasuke's hand held out to me, and out beyond him and the car, I saw the grassy cliff top looking out over Konoha. A blanket was put out underneath a cherry blossom tree.

I smile grew across my face in awe "Wow... So.. Beautiful"

"Hn, it is.." He said looking out, "You coming?"

I took his hand, and rose from the car. He lead me towards the blanket and sat down. I looked around, studying the scenery and became lost in it all.

He lid back and sighed, knocking me back into reality, "So.. What do you want to know about me?"

"Hm?"

He chuckled amused, "Okay, what's the story behind the 'not-so slum girl'?"

"Well.." I fiddled nervously. "I live with my mom.. And my dad well, he left us when I was almost four. After that, everything fell apart. My mom got a job as a... whore.. and even now she can barely afford anything..."

I looked over at the Uchiha, his onyx orbs stared blankly into mine.

"Wow... I'm sorry, Sakura.. I shouldn't hav~"

"No," I cut him off "It's alright.. We're suppose to be fixing the whole... 'total stranger' thing, right?"

He nodded, "If you say so.."

"So.." I breathed "What about you?"

He looked down and played with the blanket beneath us between his fingers.

"Hn, My parents died when I was around.. Five maybe.. I can't remember much about it or them because it was a car accident over the Konoha bridge... No one knew how I survived it, but I did. In the end, my brother who was gone away to college else where, dropped out and took me in. With no job and very low education, we ended up in the slums."

I breathed shakily "Looks like we're both in a mess in life.."

"Hn."

I looked out over the cliff top to see the sun's orange glow as it began to set over the northern mountain.

"Wow..."

He sat up, with the smirk growing across his face, "Welcome to the best view in Konoha"

"I-it's so beautiful"

"Hn.. That's not the only thing here beautiful.." He mumbled

I looked back, not sure if I understood him."What?"

His face grew paler than normal; "Nothing.. We should, get you home.. It's getting late"

"Oh, um.. Yeah"

He rose to his feet and held his hand out to me. As he pulled me up, he stepped backwards, tripping over the tree's roots, causing him to fall back and pulling me with him. He landed on the ground hard, but not as hard as when I fell on him and our lips planting harshly against each other.


	6. Think About It

Okay, here's chapter 6, but warning it's short!

**Also;**

_Italics = flash back_

**Bold = Texts**

Regular= Present.

Enjoy!

xx

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, only to meet his gaze. I pulled away trying to catch my breath before turning to the silent Uchiha.<p>

"Why didn't you pull away?"

He looked at me with a smirk, "Why didn't you?"

Blushing, I stood and began to take off towards the dirt road, away from the Uchiha.

"Hey!" I heard him yell in the distance "Do you even know where you're going?"

I rolled my eyes, refusing to stop walking, "I'll find a way!"

Only moments later, his car was crawling beside me, "Sakura, please. I can... Explain"

I walked faster,"Explain what! It was just an accident!"

He sped up to match my pace, "Hn, then why are you over reacting!"

I stopped. Why was I over reacting? I heard him jump out of the car, pacing towards me, but I didn't move, only jumped when his hands came down over my shoulders.

"Hn, are you afraid?"

I listened to his steady breathing, "N-No..."

"Then why run?"

Looking up in defeat, "Okay, I am afraid."

He cocked a brow "Of?"

"Falling in Love"

He sighed, allowing his hand to slide down off my shoulder and laced his fingers in with mine. "Am I a total stranger?"

I shook my head, "No... why.."

He wore that same smirk that caused my heart to flutter, "Then how about I fix this whole.. 'afraid to fall in love'"

"How?"

"Like this" He whispered, leaning towards my face until our lips came into contact.

XxXxXxXxX

I walked up to my porch, looking back with a smile and waved at the Uchiha who sat back in his car with that same smirk on his face. I had to give it to the guy, that was a good way to get to know each other, even if he wanted to move it up more.

I shivered to thought of the guy Ino had described him to be. Was it true? After tonight, I didn't really know.

"Hello, Sakura" My mom said, wearing another one of her exotic outfits. "How was your day with that, Ino girl?"

I looked down, she thought I was with Ino all day. "Oh, it was fun"

"That's good, dear." She smiled, walking towards the door."Now if you don't mind, I have business to attend to."

I sighed as she closed the door, Another lonely night.

I walked towards the ancient, floral patterned couch and flopped down onto it, flipping on the TV my mom had gotten from her parents before we left, with only one channel, Konoha News.

Finally getting comfy, my phone buzzed on the end table;

**Ino:**

**-Hey! How'd it go?**

I rolled my eyes, she is such a drama pig.

**Sakura:**

**- It went well :)**

**Ino: **

**-Just well? Girl, I want details, fer cereal.**

**Sakura: **

**-He kissed me, twice.**

**Ino:**

**-Really? So what, are you two like, official now?**

**Sakura:**

**-He did ask before I got out of the car...**

I closed my eyes, remembering.

"_Sakura, will you..." He said, stopping me from leaving the car "I know this seems.. Too early to ask this, but will you go out with me?"_

_My eyes widened, "R-really?"_

_He nodded._

"_Well... Sasuke, I do have.. Feelings for you and I had a really good time tonight but..."_

_He groaned, "Just... think about it, okay?"_

_I nodded, and got out of the car._

**Ino:**

**-And?**

**Sakura: **

**-I said, I don't exactly know.. So he told me to think about it.**

**Ino:**

**-What the hell is wrong with you?**

**Sakura:**

**-Hey! You told me to stay away from him!**

**Ino: **

**-And I also told you that he's different around you.**

**Sakura:**

**-Shut up, pig. I'm going, byee xo.**

I placed the phone on the couch beside me, what was I going to say to him?

Yes? Or no?


End file.
